Template talk:Skin Base
More rows? Is there anyway to make this work with more rows instead of only 8?or is this a set limit? :Currently the template is designed to display at most 8 rows. More rows could be easily added if needed. Is there something that requires more than 8 rows? 23:02, 23 May 2009 (UTC) ::Its not an actual page, but me and german77 have been using them on our pages, and i wanted to add another thing on mine :::Go ahead and add as many rows as you need, within reason. Just make one or more copies of Row8 and change all the '8's to '9's, '10's, '11's, etc. It should not affect the site. Let me know if you run into any issues. 03:45, 24 May 2009 (UTC) :you mean on the template, or my page? it doesnt work when i do it on my page ::Sorry, I meant add the rows to the template. 16:41, 24 May 2009 (UTC) :::You can put more rows it doesn't affect the template.-- 05:13, 30 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Added up to 12. 10:48, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Simple? Is there a way to make it simpler? To make it one template? -- 04:17, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :I suppose its possible and I am open to suggestions. The skin templates were created this way to make them as flexible as possible and minimize the amount of duplicate template code running around the site. If we wish to change how the templates look it would be a very simple edit in a single location and have it affect the entire site. Is there something in particular you are trying to accomplish? I can help you figure out the best way. I understand that the way the templates are written they don't always easily lend themselves to personal variations for user pages. 05:49, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :I pulled together a simpler example on how to make the Lego Universe skin you are using. It is at User:Nitecrew/sandbox2. I think I see the problem you are running into. The Skins (Item, Badge, Module, Networker, etc) were all designed around a common layout, but at the same time I needed to allow them to differ in a couple of different dimensions. There are different rows for Networkers than Items. There are different images and colors for the LEGO Universe skin vs the Bionicle Skin. However they were never designed for the level of customization you are doing. If you look at my page you will see I used the basic Bionicle Networker skin. If a list of things people would like to see in a User page skin is created I should be able to create a simpler version for use on User pages. A couple of things I have noticed in your skin: # The removal of the image and the surrounding border # Custom row content # Custom color in the row content (The links, in your case, are green) I encourage others to add to this list. It may take me a day or more but please give me a chance to come up with something that is simple and easy to use and does what you want. 06:31, October 1, 2009 (UTC) I am talking about a central skin that doesn't look so complicated. So that the item and module ect. skins can branch off of that single skin. Not all of this link to other pages and stuff. Do you see what I am saying? -- 06:55, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :A central skin...skins can branch off that single skin. -- That is what we have. :For example Bionicle_Networker is derived from Networker_Base which is derived from Skin_Base. All networker templates derive from Networker_Base. And, all skins derive from Skin_Base. Skin_Base is the single skin. :...that doesn't look so complicated. -- That is easier said than done. :The reason this template is rather complicated is that it needs to be flexible enough to support item, module, networker, badge, brick, and game skins across the MLN, City, Lego Universe, Lego Space, and Bionicle themes. :The Skin_Base template is not intended to be used directly. The Template:Bionicle_Item and Template:City_Item are examples of templates that are designed to be included in content pages, they are simple to use and understand. All of the complicated formatting and logic was placed here in the Skin_Base template. So I am back to my original statement and question. I am open to suggestions. How would you simplify the skin templates? And, what are you trying to do? Do I need to provide more documentation on how these templates are designed? 15:05, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Yeh I was just wondering if we could simplify it to 1 or 2 skin templates not like 4. Also could you teach me how to make some of the logic code like on this page? It would really help me understand what it does. -- 23:00, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :Honestly, you will find out more from copying the code into your userspace and playing around. This will also allow Nitecrew to spend his time on other things. The skin templates are fine this way, I see no need to change them. 23:09, October 1, 2009 (UTC) I know I was just wondering if we could make it into a smaller space. So that if a creator theme comes out we don't have to go through all of this stuff. -- 23:13, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :If we make it into a smaller space, then it will take more time with the Creator theme. Also, they will expand the City theme first, I thinks. I don't think that you understand; this acts as a template for all of the skin templates. With this, you can modify what pics go where and what info goes where. This is the template, and all of the skins branch off of this through various other templates. 23:17, October 1, 2009 (UTC) ::When the new Lego City prize items and networker came out I was able to create a new skin in about an hour, most of that was taking screen shots of the new skin and breaking it into the required pieces. It required that I make the Template:City_Item, Template:City_Module, and a Template:City_Game templates. So we have proof that adding a new theme, like Creator, is actually very easy with this system. 00:14, October 2, 2009 (UTC) I understand but it is just that I get lost trying to find wich one does what... But I will get back to my business. (Don't need to bother you right now...) -- 23:19, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Ajraddatz, I have moved this discussion to LeinardoSmith's talk page. As I learn what it takes to understand the templates I will add additional documentation so all can learn and understand them. 00:14, October 2, 2009 (UTC)